parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 23 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put Into The Final Film
Here is part twenty three of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Casey Jones: What you're about to see are some deleted scenes, which were never added in the film. These images will look very easy to tell you on how Daniel Pineda made this first project, since the animation was never fully completed. During production, we'll refer to this port of the process as the scenes that were deleted. It's been difficult to lose these scenes, since Tillie was played so brilliantly by Dickie Jones Jr, who had his only voice role as Pinocchio, and is now dead. Now after cutting many versions of the sequence, the story will fly better with and without some scenes. As a tribute to Dickie, we are pleased to present the deleted scenes, that will be seen from Thomas 2. This was Dickie's only voice role as Pinocchio, and will remain as a tribute to the voice actor. We will all miss him. * Popeye: Scene 1: Thomas Helps His Friends Escape! * (as Thomas arrives at the boating dock, he hears a braying sound, takes out a ladder, climbs up, and looks over the other side to see Devious Diesel and his minions loading frightened little animals into crates) * Devious Diesel: Faster, you fools. Keep on going. At a boy, blokes! We can't stay up all night! * Thomas: Hmm... Where are those slaves coming from? (scratches his head, puzzled) * Devious Diesel: Come on, come on. I want another. (One of his slaves pulls out a frightened donkey, wearing pink clothing, named Courage toward him) And what's your name? (Courage only brays loudly) Okay, you'll do. In you go. (rips off Courage's clothes and throws him into a crate with two other donkeys named Gwen Tennyson and Amy Rose, two pigs called Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig, a fox, Tails, and two hedgehogs named Sonic and Shadow) You kids will do great at the salt mines. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened kitten named Rosie is brought out) And what would your name be? * Rosie: Rosie. * Devious Diesel: Hmm, so you can talk, huh? * Rosie: Why, of course, sir. Can I please go home to my parents?! * Devious Diesel: (snatches Rosie and throws her away) Take her back, she can still talk! (Rosie is locked in a pen with Croc, a green crocodile, a purple dragon named Spyro, an Echidna called Knuckles, a white rabbit, Roger Rabbit, and four cartoon donkeys named Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother. The heroes begin to protest by begging and pleading for mercy to Diesel) * Rosie: Look, your omnipotence, have mercy. (Diesel's shadow comes forward toward the heroes) Break us free already! * Devious Diesel: (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) SILENCE! (cracks his whip and scares the kids) You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it. * Thomas: Kids? So that's them! (runs back to warn Tillie and the others) TILLIE! * Emily: Ha! The way that engine speaks, (takes a sip from her beer) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly sprouts out cat ears. Lady gasps and taps Percy, who turns around. Tillie looks at her beer, and gapes, and pushes it away when she finds that it has an effect in it) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (takes her cue stick and strikes a ball. Then a tail pops out. A surprised Toby screams with Agent Ed's scream when his mouth falls down when a shocked Tillie throws away her cigar) Where does he get that stuff? * Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl? * Emily: (strikes another ball until her blonde hair turns purple) What's he think I'd look like, (turns around and shows everyone that she now has a Japanese Ly the Fairy's head) * Henry: Oh! * Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth in shock. Toad screams with Crash Bandicoot's scream as his mouth falls down) * Emily: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays, and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! * Skarloey: (covers his eyes, feeling worried, in a fearful look) Yeesss! (Emily touches her face, only to find that she has a black nose) * Emily: Oh! (feels her tail on her back and grabs its end) Huh?! (feels that her hair is purple until she tugs at her ears) What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror and screams in terror with Lampwick's scream. Stanley and Toby scream in fear in Spongebob and Squidward's voices too. Emily runs around) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody help! I've been framed. Help! (gets on her knees and begs to Tillie for help in worry) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. (grabs Tillie by her braces and shakes the little engine up and down) Call that engine. Call anybody! (lets go off Tillie, causing Stepney, Bill, and Ben, to jump in fear, as her hands close up and become hooves. Tillie gasps and backs away with Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, scared) Mama?! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-A!!!! (In the shadow, Emily is forced down on all fours, and having turned into a Ly the Fairy completely, begins to kick everything in the room, and starts braying uncontrollably. Donald, Douglas, and Oliver yell in Mike and Sulley's scream and hide under a chair) * Duck: Oh, it's coming! (hides underneath a chair with Tillie, but when Emily leaves braying uncontrolably, Tillie, herself, sprouts out brown donkey ears) * Edward: Oh no! * Tillie: Oh, what's happening? * Thomas: I hope I'm not too late. (races faster and faster) * Tillie: What will I do?! (a grey donkey pops out of Tillie's pants, and when she grabs it, Molly gasps) * Thomas: (finally arrives and walks up to Tillie) Tillie?! * Tillie: Thomas, oh, Thomas, please help me! * Thomas: Quick, people. The kids are heroes. They're all animals. (gasps) Oh! You too?! * Tillie: Yes! * Thomas: Then, come on, quick before you get any worse! (the engines obey) This way, kids. It's the only way. (the heroes run up the wall that surrounds the island) Hurry up, before they see us. Move it! You've got to jump. (the engines jump off the cliff and dive into the sea) * Popeye: Scene 2: Percy nearly drowns in the sea and is caught by the pirates! * Den: Huh? What's that? * Dart: Hmm... I don't know. It kind of looks like... (Percy lands in the sea) * Percy: Help, I'm drowning! This might have been quicksand! (gets pulled up by Den onto the boat and gasps) I could have been sucked to my death while you were standing there. (spits out the water and gulps) * Den: Okay, into the sack with you. We've heard all about you. * Dart: I agree with Dart. You're under arrest, and coming with us to the Canopy. * Popeye: Scene 3: Emily Gets Pregnant On The Island As Thomas's Future In The End? * (Popeye's boat is sailing toward the island when he sees Thomas in his red speedo trunks, green stripe, and blue string on, with sandals, the same color as his trunks, Stanley in his diving braces, James, and Duck, in their trunks, and diving gear, while Emily in her purple bikini with white swirls and stripes, Belle, and Rosie in their bikinis, all with strings, sandals, and shoes) * Popeye: Well, blow me down! It's the end? * Popeye: Scene 4: Thomas, James, Stanley, and Duck have a camp fire outside The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone. * Thomas: It's getting dark. Why don't we camp here for the night? Things will look better in the morning. * James: Great idea. I'm starving. Here, let's have marshmallows, fish, and chips, with some knifes and forks. * Duck: Great thinking, but I do hope Emily's alright. * Stanley: Don't worry, guys. There's no such as a monster, so we'll be just fine. * Popeye: Scene 5: Percy writes a note to Thomas and tells him that he needs his help. * Percy: (takes out a bit of paper and writes on it with a pencil) Dear Thomas. When we escaped the Buccaneer, we got seperated. Since you freed Emily, I am a grave danger. You landed safely in the Clearing Woods of Light, but I was taken to the Canopy. Come over there and get me out of here! (takes an empty bottle and puts the note in it and throws away into the sea) * Popeye: Scene 6: Thomas finds Percy's note in bottle. * Thomas: (finds a bottle with a note, confused, and takes the note out of the bottle, and reads it, which turns out to mean that it's Percy's note) I'm imprisoned in the Canopy, and have kept a surprise for you. (gasps in astonishment) Oh dear! (annoyed) There's absolutely no time to waste. * Popeye: Scene 7: Bertie tells Thomas his story about fighting Diesel. * Bertie: I'll tell you a story of how I was born. (shows Thomas a flashback) Once long ago, I was born by your father and mother, because I was your brother. When I was a teenager just like you, when you saved your mother and the Lost Book of Knowledge from Diesel 10. (Thomas gulps, worried) Then suddenly, Diesel's band of renegades came and took over the loving residents of the planet. So when I saw Smudger coming into my church of Mavis's funeral, I decided to get back at him for what he did. * Smudger: Howdy, Bertie. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. (drops into find Mavis's coffin) * Edward: What does that Evil Magician bully want? * Molly: Honey, shh. * Smudger: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? (Spencer and Elizabeth grab the hooks of Mavis's coffin that she's in) * Bertie: (cross) Now, just a minute, sheriff! That's Mavis's coffin! * Smudger: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Devious Diesel. Every little bit helps. * Molly: Oh, you put that back! * Smudger: And His Majesty also blesses you, little sister. * Bertie: (angry) You thievin' scoundrel! * Smudger: Now, take it easy, Bertie. I'm just doin' my duty. * Bertie: (confused) Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince John? * Smudger: Listen, Bertie, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. * Bertie: (furiously roars) Get out of my church! Out! (bumps Smudger out of his church) * Molly: Oh dear me. (Smudger's red lightsaber and Bertie's green saber staff have sprung to life) * Bertie: (attacks Smudger boldly) You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! (whacks Smudger in the face. As the battle continues) * Edward: Give it to him! Give it to him, Bertie! (Smudger slashes Bertie's saber staff into two halfs, which fall out of Bertie's hand and land on the floor) * Smudger: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. (whacks Bertie on the head, knocking him out, cold) * Molly: Oh, my goodness! (sighs) * Edward: Don't worry, Molly. (Thomas gasps in astonishment, which is a terrible reaction to Bertie being knocked out) * Thomas: That really is a terrible flashback. * Bertie: Yes, indeed. Now, go and find the four masks, and I'll be glad to give Diesel a taste of his own medicene. * Popeye: Scene 8: The Runaway Train Crash! * (as the Caledonian 812 class engine rounds the curve with the Strathspey Clansman, and the pursuing Ivatt Class 2 locomotive behind him, with Oliver, who continues to stoke the furnace with coal, the tender is empty, causing the engine to glow red if he'll fall apart. While Donald, Douglas, and Oliver are fixing him, the engine is on a collision course with a freight train, hauled by Tillie, who is in a siding. Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, and Oyster are drinking coke in the caboose behind two boxvans, Jebidiah's milk cars, a green coach, the Birthday Train, and Tillie in front) * Donald: (leans over the side of the engine and gasps) Look! (Douglas and Oliver lean over the side of the engine) * Douglas: Oh, jolly. It's another train! (the Caledonian engine is going much too fast to stop in time) * Oliver: Stop the train! Pull the brake! Let's reverse! We're all doomed! (in the caboose, Beauty Stem, Oyster, and Elf Cup are drinking coke and garlic bread, with Tillie fast asleep outside) * Oyster: The Strathspey Clansman is due. * Elf Cup: Who cares? This is good coke. * Beauty Stem: Come on, Elf Cup. Up and back to our engine. (the workers manage to get out, just in time) * Tillie: Is that an oncoming--?! (leans back and gasps when she sees the engine speeding toward the caboose) Oh no! (Donald, Douglas, and Oliver just have to scream, but before they can shut off steam or even slam on the brakes, there is a massive crash of the train chase ending with the Caledonian engine crashing into the back of the train, that leaves the remainings of the engine's funnel, and his wheel, causing all the passengers to yelp, scream, shriek, and squeal in surprise, fear, fright, and alarm, when the Ivatt class 2 locomotive crashes into the back of the train, and leaves a glass window from a coach, and a wheel from 46512, after Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and S.C.Ruffey jump off, and capture Donald, Douglas, and Oliver. On a pump trolley, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, who arrived to clean up the mess, have found the wreckage of the pursuing Ivatt class 2mt locomotive missing a wheel, and a coach's window on the end, and the back coach of the train, with the Caledonian engine, with his funnel broken off, and losing a wheel) * Gumball: Oh my goodness! * Darwin: Never mind, Tillie. * Anais: We'll take the back coach, the Ivatt class 2 locomotive, and the Caledonian engine to the workshop to get repaired. (While towing the back coach, E.V. Cooper Engineer, and No. 828, with the wheel of 46512 and the other of 828, including the funnel for the Caledonian 812 class, the three show Richard and Nicole the funnel and wheel from 828 and the wheel of 46512) * Gumball: So when the train ran at full speed with the pursuing locomotive chasing it, the Caledonian engine crashed into the back of Tillie's train, only to lose a funnel, and a wheel. * Richard: Oh, that's alright. That's not your fault, Percy had escaped to try and help Thomas escape! * Nicole: I guess this means that the engine will be fixed and back in buisness, while the other locomotive is only going to be in the workshop for about only for two weeks. * Chowder: Two weeks?! * Panini: The Caledonian will still run the trains with No. 9 and 68030. I'll paint the Caledonian engine into its black livery guise, as British Railways No. 57566, and after that run, it will be back in its blue guise. * Popeye: Scene 9: Emily explains to Thomas about her story. * Emily: I'll tell you what happened on my side. When I was first born by your mother, Molly, I was a teenager just like you when you saved the Lost Book of Knowledge and Molly from Diesel 10. Then suddenly, what happened was that when I was finally transforming into a complete Ly the Fairy, Tillie watched me transform and hid under a chair. With Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Duck screaming in fear, they ran and hid under a chair. After Lady and Percy left with Toby and Henry, including Skarloey, Stanley, James, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who fought against the pirates, but got captured. Tillie, having hid, began to transform into a dog. First, she had cocker spaniel ears, and just as you arrived and saved her, a fox tail popped out when you ran out with Edward rowing the boat away with the others aboard. * Thomas: Well, Tillie has escaped, and is still alive, but is locked in Jail, and will need some help. * Popeye: Scene 10: Percy tells Thomas about his story when he escaped. * Percy: I'll tell you what happened on my side of the story. When you were first captured, I grabbed your blue lightsaber and ran past Den and Dart, who failed to grab me and chased me. As I ran, I hopped onto a motor car while the owners were at lunch, but gave damage to property, then drove in an extremely dangerous manner. After I crashed it, I hop onto a coach with some horses, and rode to a train station where I stepped on a passing train and was gone. As the chase began, we piled on more coals, before I fell off the train and into Emily's hideout. * Thomas: Thanks, Percy. Now let's get out of here quickly, before the pirates return and see us escape! * Popeye: Scene 11: Dennis finds that Thomas and Percy are gone. * Duck: Those pirates will have to wait. * James: They're all evil of what we do to them, like what they did to us. * Stanley: Look, Dennis is coming. * Rosie: I wonder what he's doing and what he's got. * Dennis: (walks to the place where he locked poor Thomas and Percy up) Okay, Thomas and Percy, I've got some bread and water and straw for you to enjoy. Hey! They're gone! Where did they go?! (puts the tray down and races past the crowd who laugh at him) * Devious Diesel: Will you please stop panicking? And what's the matter with you?! Did you bring the slaves some bread and water and straw? * Dennis: Your Majesty, Thomas and Percy are gone. They flew the coop... ...by breaking down a rusty door to escape the front of the prison ship! * Devious Diesel: (laughs manically) Don't be ridicolous, buddy. Do you actually think you saw them escaping? (sighs happily to himself) They did what?! (runs past Duck, James, Stanley, and Rosie, who are still laughing at Dennis, who is feeling depressed) They flew the coop of that hole? Why didn't you say so, you traitor?! Why didn't you give them chains with balls to stop poor Thomas and Percy from escaping? Now look, I may be your Master, but I'll send out my guards to find them. * Dennis: How rude. * Popeye: Scene 12: Tillie tells Thomas what happened on her side of the story. * Tillie: I'll tell you what happened on my side of the story. I was waiting on a siding to let the Strathspey Clansman pass, but while Beauty and Elf Cup were drinking coke in the caboose, they got out, just in time, only forcing the Caledonian engine with his passenger train, when pursued by a pursuing Ivatt class 2mt locomotive, run into the back of my train and crash with a large explosion in a cloud of black smoke with both No. 828 and E.V. Cooper Engineer broken up. The Caledonian engine is probably being overhauled and restored and even the Ivatt class 2. The workers had to work on restoring and rebuilding the Caledonian engine into its former black livery as No. 57566 and the Ivatt Class mogul back to its normal self. When I went into the Whale Bay, a black shadow appeared in front of me. Our lightsabers were lit and a furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as we clashed our lightsabers into each other. And when I cut through the shadow's cloaks, I saw that it was Ly the Fairy that Emily was transformed into. I left and hid in a safe place away from her and locked myself up and was soon freed. * Popeye: Scene 13: Edward the Conductor and Molly the Waitress give food and drinks and tickets to the passengers. * Edward: Tickets, please! Tickets, please! (walks over to the passengers, and takes tickets, but punches them, and gives them back) Thank you, honey. Have a nice day. * Lady: You're welcome. * Henry: Hi Skarloey. I hear you're looking forward to taking a trip up to the Percy village, huh? And are you hungry? Well? * Skarloey: Yes, please. (grabs a free slice of garlic bread and sips into his coke) How much longer, please? * Toby: It's not long now. From here on in, it's a non-stop trip. * Popeye: Scene 14: Thomas finds a Percy New Year shooting range! * Thomas: Well, what do you know? I've found a shooting Percy New Year range! (takes a shootgun and blasts all the Percy toys and skulls, by starting London, then the Wild West, and finally at Japan) Well done! * Popeye: Scene 15: Thomas finds a Shoot The Pirate shooting range! * Thomas: A pirate shoot range? Incredible. (reads the note) Loading ... Robot pirates are jealous of Thomas and have convinced of being stronger that they have launched a challenge. This will count in a fight for many enemies to die, so Thomas, that's me, will have to come after a maximum of hackers to demontor that will help his friends to escape. Your turn to play! If I shoot a pirate, I'll get a point, but if I miss a pirate, I'll lose a point! Then I'll go for it! (shoots the disembodied heads of the robot pirates all in a row until the game ends when he kills all the pirates) Congratulations! * Popeye: Scene 16: Thomas finds a Globber game. * Thomas: Oh, what does this say? It says you've got to help Globber get across the road to avoid the cars and get across the river. If a car hits you, Globber will bleed and die, and land in the sea. (helps poor Globber get across the road past all the cars and over the river on all the logs and onto the other side) Yippee! * Popeye: Scene 17: Casey Jones begins to narrate a number of stories. * Mama Luigi: It's Casey Jones! * Popeye: Sit down and let's hear all about it. * Wallace: Casey Jones! (chuckles) Casey Jones! Greetings, Engineer. So what's all the noise about stories? * Casey Jones: I'll tell you a story that will help you out. Here's one that's suitable for you... (takes out a book and clears his throat) Our story begins. * Popeye: Scene 18: Percy cuts his way through the Jungle and spots a horse steed. * (Percy cuts his way through the jungle and arrives at a horse steed. He takes out a coach and cracks his a whip on the horses and couples them up to the coach. Thomas's best friend cracks his whip on the horses and force them to pull away) * Popeye: Scene 19: Percy arrives at an inn and steals a motor car. * Percy: Poop poop! (hops off the coach hauled by the horses and drives the motor car away toward a train station) * Popeye: Scene 20: Percy fails to book for a ticket as a hobo. * (at a train station, a Caledonian 812 class engine No. 828 with a passenger train is waiting to move) * Toby: Thank you. * Percy: (disguises himself as a hobo) A ticket, please. To the Fairy Council, if you please! * Toby: Really? That'll be 20 pounds. * Belle: Goodbye, kids. Have a nice trip. * Duck: I say, hurry up there. * James: Yes, what appears to be the problem? * Percy: Excuse me, but I seem to have left my wallet behind. Please give me the ticket, and I'll send the money on tomorrow, because you'll find I'm well-known in these parts. * Toby: Stand away from the window, sonny! * Percy: Sonny! Is that what he really calls me? * Stanley: Yes, so get out of the way, I have a train to catch, so come on. (Percy obeys, and after all the people get on with their tickets bought, he walks up to the front of the train) Category:Daniel Pineda